


Vicious World

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Uhr tickt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicious World

**Author's Note:**

> Fünf Drabbles diesmal mit Verlauf dritte Staffel. Spoiler für SPN 3x16 No Rest for the Wicked.

_Men talk of killing time, while time quietly kills them._  
_Dion Boucicault_

**036\. Sanduhr**

Es fühlt sich an, als ob Zeit wie Wasser durch deine Finger rinnt. Du hast nie erwartet, dass du die Dreißig erreichst, aber auch keinen peniblen Countdown, der deine letzten 365 Tage abzählt. Dass Sam seinen Verstand mit dem Ticken deiner Uhr im Hintergrund verliert, sind keine Neuigkeiten. Er kann dich nicht freisetzen.

Diese Falle ist eine Eigenkonstruktion, wie dein Scheitern.

Zu sehen wie Sam von der Verantwortung zerrissen wird, ist deine Vorhölle. Es wird nicht besser werden. Nur schlimmer.

Die Totenstille, die deinem Versagen folgte, hat dich gebrochen und du kannst nur hoffen, dass Sam stärker ist als du.

**037\. Trennung**

Die Worte sind dabei überzulaufen. Nicht nur einmal. Du erhöhst den Damm, aber der Druck in deinem Inneren wächst in Relation mit der Misere, die Sam jeden Tag deutlicher ausstrahlt.

Die Situation ist kaum zu ertragen.

Was dich letztendlich zurückhält, Sam eiskalt runter laufen zu lassen oder schlicht den Impala zu schnappen und mit Vollgas in irgendeine Himmelsrichtung abzuhauen, ist die Einsicht, dass es mehr schmerzen wird, Sam nicht mehr zu sehen.

Du willst nicht deine letzten hundert Tage auf der Flucht vor deinem Bruder verbringen.

Du hast das gestartet und es ist deine Pflicht, es bis zum Ende durchzuziehen.

**038\. Unheil**

„Unheil klebt wie Schatten an uns.“

Du kannst mit einem weinerlich sternhagelvollen Sam nichts anfangen. Es ist keine Verbesserung zu obsessiv-manisch und du schwankst unter seinem Gewicht.

„Dean, hast du gehört?“

„Die Welt ist schlecht. Yaydada, wir Winchester sind verflucht.“ Sam stoppt seine bisherige Kooperation, du verlierst dein Gleichgewicht und entlässt ein, „Uff.“

Du torkelst die nächsten drei Schritte, bis Sam gegen die Hauswand kracht. Deine Hand ist dazwischen und verliert gegen den Rauputz. Du richtest Sam an der Mauer auf, blickst genervt auf die blutende Schramme, „Gottverdammt.“

„Ich bin dein Schatten.“

Er ist betrunken genug, „Nein, Sam, mein Licht.“

**039\. Wiedervereinigung**

„Wenn du in die Hölle gehst, werde ich dir folgen.“

Das war so ziemlich dieselbe Logik, die dich in den Handel getrieben hat und wow, hat das nicht fantastisch geendet? Mit Dad auf dem Weg zum Himmel und du mit einer Ewigkeit Alleinsein vor dir?

Ihr habt noch zehn Tage. Du bist zu müde, um dich mit diesem Scheiß herumzuschlagen.

„Sam, wenn du nichts Konstruktives zu sagen hast, halts Maul.“

Sam schaut, als ob er einen Streit vor dem Zaun brechen will und du ziehst die eine Waffe, die immer wirkt.

Zitterndes Kinn und feuchte Augen, „Sammy nicht.“

Leichter Sieg.

**040\. Bitter**

Die Höllenhunde jagen dich nicht durch unendliche Weiten oder geheimnisvolle Wälder.

Die Biester stellen dich in einem gottverdammt stinknormalen Esszimmer mit Sam wenige Meter entfernt. Du versuchst dir Liliths echte Visage einzuprägen, um sicherzugehen, dass du ihr ins Gesicht spuckst, wenn sie dort ihre Klauen in dich schlägt.

Du versuchst nicht zu schreien. Nicht Sam diese höllische Erinnerung mitzugeben.

Aber du hast keine Ahnung, wie erfolgreich du mit diesem Unterfangen bist, denn alles was du fühlen kannst, ist dieser teuflische Schmerz, der dich zerreißt. Zusammen mit deiner Brust. Sterben ist grausam.

Du bekommst den ersten Geschmack deiner Hilflosigkeit. Nicht bittersüß.


End file.
